Trials of An Error
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Anybody ever wonder what would happen if Chihiro looked back? Somehow, Chihiro has managed to forget everything about the Spirit World and her former life. It is now up to old friends to bring back the young girl that they miss so very much. *Incomplete*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spirited Away. I only own an extremely fat cat by the name of Slippers.   
  
* * * *  
Prologue  
  
"There is no water here."  
  
We reach the steps that I remember so well. The steps that stopped me from returning to the human world since the whole valley was covered with water. Now they are barren and dry. I can walk across and finally go back to the human world. Yet will I remember this experience?  
  
"I can walk across now."  
  
Haku continue to hold my hand as he replies, his hand warm in my clammy one. I can't help but think. Will we ever see each other again?  
  
"But I can't go any farther."  
  
He looks at me now, his golden brown eyes staring into the side of my head as I continue to look out over the valley. I turn my head and look at him.  
  
"Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine."  
  
I nod my head in the slightest way yet see he isn't finished yet. A note os seriousness shows in his voice and eyes as he speaks again, his hand still holding mine.  
  
"But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel."  
  
I look at him, fear starting to grip inside my soul. I swallow lightly, wondering if this will be the last time I see him.  
  
"What about you? What'll you do?"  
  
He smiles slightly at me, his eyes shinning with intelligence and determination. He gives my hand a slight squeeze as his voice reflects his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go back and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'll quit being her apprentice."  
  
He looks at me, his eyes reflecting gratitude and respect as he looks at me. I know he is preparing to let go of my hand in a minute. I just wish this moment would never end.  
  
"I'm fine. I got my name back."  
  
This brings happiness to my heart as well as sorrow in some ways that I don't know why. I continue to look at him, wondering if I will ever see him again.  
  
"Will we meet again sometime?"  
  
Haku looks at me, a smile starting to form on his lips. He replies easily, making me wonder if he is lying or telling the truth.  
  
"Sure we will."  
  
I look at Haku one last time. His golden brown eyes stare at me as I speak. I can't help but have a gut feeling he may be lying. There is only one way to find out.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Haku looks at me with trust and frienship in his eyes, I know then and there that he isn't lying to me and will keep his promise if he makes it.  
  
"Promise."  
  
This brings joy to my heart yet also sorrow. I won't see him again for a while. I can't help but look at him, almost pleading him with my eyes to let me stay. Yet he just looks at me knowingly, bringing my hand up as he speaks with a twinge of sorrow in his voice.  
  
"Now go and don't look back."  
  
I don't give a sign as I walk quickly down the stairs and my hand slowly pulls away from his. I feel a void begin to form in my heart as I let go of his hand once and for all. I will miss him since I know that he is my best friend and I treasure him dearly. Even more then my own parents.  
  
I run down the valley and greet my parents. After a short reunion, we begin to walk towards the tunnel. I watch as my parents leave, my heart swelling slightly with happiness and sorrow at the same time.   
  
As my parents continue to walk and enter the tunnel, I feel myself stop and feel the sudden urge to look back. I shouldn't. I know I shouldn't. Yet even before I have a choice in it, the unthinkable happens.  
  
A strong wind starts to blows and almost topples me over, making me wonder if I should stay here. Again it blows strongly and this time, it knocks me over. I fall to the ground, my card in my pocket falling to the ground at my side. I reach to kick it up, my gaze looking at the tunnel.   
  
Before I could grab it, the wind comes back and blows it into the air. It blows in the direction I didn't want to go. The opposite direction of home. Quickly, I stand up and go to grab it. I don't even realize what I did until I look up at the card, grab it and hold it tightly in my hands as I stare out into the valley which I shouldn't off.  
  
The strong wind comes back again and this time it howls angrily and with glee, knowing that its task has been done. A streak of pain runs through my whole body, as the wind knocks me over harder then before. This time my head slams into a rock, making splitting pain run throughout my body from my bleeding skull. I somehow know this is the end.  
  
After all the spirits I met and times I could of been seriously hurt, I die because of being blown over by the wind and my head hitting a rock. That is a pleasant last thought to think about. I take in a shakey breath and feel the darkness begin to close in one me. Weakly, I look over to here Rin and Haku running to my aide.  
  
"Hang on Sen!!! We're coming!"  
  
"You better not die on us, Sen!!"  
  
With one last glance at the valley and Haku and Rin running to my aide, my mind surrenders to a darkness that I am very afraid of. I just want to go home, I think to myself. Yet I will never be able to since death and the spirit world have another plan for me.   
  
It will allow me to go home. I just won't remember anything about the Spirit World or my former life. I will become a completely different person with no memory of Haku, Rin, Boh, or even my parents. That life is over for me and I am dead to everyone in the spirit world along with the human world. Ogino Chihiro, daughter of Ogino Akio and Ogino Yuuko and known as Sen at the Bath House called Aburaya, is gone forever.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you liked the Prologue. Let me know if I should finish my first Spirited Away fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spirited Away. I only own an extremely fat cat by the name of Slippers.   
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kana!! Over here!!" shouted a slender blonde from across the street.   
  
Kana turned her head and laughed, her eyes twinkling with life. Typical old Aya. She watched her friend dart across the street, avoiding cars along the way. She couldn't help but smile as Aya reached her side of the street, out of breath. She shook her head and winked at her best friend, Shigi Ayame. "Aya, you idiot. Your gonna kill yourself because of me one of these days."   
  
Aya sticks her tongue out at Kana, trying to catch her breath. She places her arms on her hips and looks annoyed. She replies, her voice out of breath and teasing. "Well if you didn't leave school so early, then I wouldn't have to do this...every day!!"  
  
Kana just shrugged and laughed, her voice sweet and enchanting. This was what happened every day. She would leave school early like she usually did and Aya would race to catch up with her. They would then argue with each other for a few seconds and then go over her house, since her father was always working. This was a typical day in the life of 16 year old Tarumi Kana, oldest child of three.   
  
Being the oldest of three wasn't much fun. She always got in trouble for what her younger sister, Kazu, did. She was 6 years old and was always getting on the good side of their father, Raidon. She got whatever she wanted while Kana had to work to get anything. She was a spoiled brat in Kana's eyes yet she loved her sister anyways, since Kazu saw her as the mother of the house. Her younger brother, Shun, wasn't that bad either. He was three and always looked up to Kana and even called her mommy sometimes. It was kind of sad he would never know their mother, Mitsu, and how great she was.  
  
A tap on the shoulder brought Kana back to reality. She blinked once. And then twice. She turned and looked at Aya, who had a amused look on her face. Kana just ignored it and stuck her tongue at Aya, before pushing a strand of auburn hair out of her face. She then spoke, her voice quiet and joyful. "Well enough said, Aya. Lets go back to my house. I have to check on Shun before he hurts his new babysister."  
  
With a final annoyed look, Aya reverted back to her joyful self and nods. "Alright, Ka!! And I'll race you there!!"   
  
Kana laughs and nods eagerly, always happy to race. She had gotten over her fear of the wind and rocks when she was 5. It was kind of a strange thing for a child to be afraid of but she was. Luckily, she had such a great mom that helped her grow out of it. It hit her really hard when her mom died 3 years ago. It hit them all hard yet now, life seemed to be looking up. With the exception of her dad's new girlfriend, Raho Natsumi.  
  
With that last thought out of her mind, she took off before Aya had even started counting like she always did.   
  
"Hey!! Wait for me!!" Shouted Aya behind her, who had just realized she had left without her. With a final sigh, Aya took off after her best friend, knowing she would win like usual. And for some reason today, she didn't care. It seemed like today to her, would bring many surprises to Kana that were very unexpected. She didn't know how right she was.  
  
* * * *  
  
A pair of brown eyes watched the two sophmores run down the street, narrowly avoiding other people that were walking. She shook her head in disgust, not believing that such people lived in this part of the neighborhood. Good thing her parents were rich. She could have anything she wanted, unlike Tarumi Kana, who was only middle class and her best friend, Shigi Ayame, who was dirt poor. She did envy them for one thing. Tarumi-san had the most popular, handsome, and richest boy in the school as her boyfriend. His name was Nishio Kouhei and she had been watching him ever since she moved here since she was 11. That had been five years ago.  
  
Too bad she couldn't get ride of Tarumi-san or she would have Nishio-kun all to herself. She hated Tarumi-san with a passion, since she had the looks, personality, and friends that she had always wanted. Sure, her father, Ogino Akio, owned a banking enterprise while her mother, Ogino Yuuko, owned a five star resturant and cafe. Her parents always told her that she was lucky to be Ogino Etsu Chihiro, the richest girl in all of Oneda. Yet she didn't feel lucky. She was always envy with the other students, always wanted what they had and more. Especially Tarumi-san.  
  
She remembered the first time she had met Tarumi Kana. It was at the school's art show in 5th Grade. They had both entered drawings of what they thought would be original and from the heart. She had painted a fabolous painting of a rain forest with panthers, tigers, and a running river that lite up the painting like it was a masterpiece. Her dad even had some famous and professional artists help her come up with the scene. She was told it was a sure prize winner. Yet Kana had to come along with her painting of a bathhouse that she called Aburaya and this whole town with these spirits that looked a lot like animals gone wrong. She had called it the Spirit World, since it expressed something that she remembered from a long time ago. It had totally outdown her "Waterfall of Dreams" painting in a hurry. She then had the nerve to walk over to her and say that she loved her painting, saying she really had talent.  
  
This was only the beginning where she had started to Tarumi-san. It had continued over the years with poetry contests, more art shows, wiritng contests, and even competitions for the school play's leading role. Kana had always gotten everything and she was sick of it. Tarumi Kana, Oneda's perfect student and princess. She was good had everything and never showed one once of gratefullness in any of the things recieved.   
  
At least Etsu had something Kana didn't have. She had both her parents and niether of her parents were stupid enough to catch cancer, unlike Kana's mom. She had laughed when she heard the Kana's mom had died and had even attended the funeral in bright colors, not even caring to mourn the lady. She hated Kana so much that she forgot where her morals lied and where her respect started. It had totally surprised her parents to see their nice and charming little girl to grow up to be so inconsiderate and mean. Yet no one would ever feel how much she hated Kana and how much she craved to kill her.  
  
* * * *  
  
A sigh escaped a young man's lips, his eyes watching the beautiful girl known as Kana laugh and pig out on cookies with her best friend Aya. His unqiue golden brown eyes watched every turn of the head and every gesture he managed to catch. He knew everything about her yet so little at the same time. He loved the way her long auburn hair cascaded down her back and her bright jade eyes that always shone with every emotion she felt. He missed her a lot. He wanted to see her again. To be able to hold her in his arms and tell her his feelings. He wanted to be able to just be with her and see if she was alright. Most of all, he wanted her to remember.  
  
"Haku!! Are you watching that stupid human girl again?!! Get back to work!!" yelled the witch of the bathhouse, Yubaba.  
  
Haku turned and nodded, his eyes soft with emotions that he rarely showed. "Yes, Yubaba. I'll get back to work right away." He took one last longing glance at Kana before walking back inside, intent on finding Rin and telling her about how Kana was doing.  
  
Yubaba shook her head and folded her arms, knowing how avigrating he was getting lately. She didn't see what he saw in the human girl who had not even managed to get out of the Spirit World without losing her entire identity and past. She too had watched her sister, Zeniba, look in on the girl that called herself Kana once in a while.   
  
Because of that little wench, they had to take in more humans that asked to work, once hearing the story of Sen. She hated that she took that oath to let anyone who asked for a job to work there. It was one of the things she hated about being the witch of the bathhouse. At least her daugher, Boh, had grown to be such a charming young woman. She was about 10 now and was always asking about when she can see Sen again. It was a bad thing in her eyes, since that girl had been a bad influence on her poor baby.  
  
Boh had turned into a very pretty little girl with shoulder length onyx hair that she always held up in Sen's hairstyle and jade eyes. Everyone liked Boh, since she helped a lot out of the bathhouse and her best friend was Rin and Haku. They were hardly ever seen apart. She was glad her daughter was making friends but it was scarying her slightly to see how much she was starting to look and act like that brat Sen had acted on her stay at the bathhouse. She didn't know what to do. Maybe she should just get Haku to bring Sen back.  
  
Everyone did miss her and she had to admit, she did a little too. Maybe it would bring the bathhouse more business, since people were always requesting for Sen and seeing if she was there. It might actually be a good thing instead of a bad. Mayve she should just take the chance. It wouldn't hurt. Its not like Sen is gonna to come here and kill everyone. Sen loved the bathhouse and everyone in it. She especially had loved Haku. Yet did the Sen, no Kana, now love the river spirit. There was only one way to find out. She would have to bring the little wench hear.  
  
After a few more seconds of thought, she decided to bring Kana here and see what would happen. You never really know. Maybe a miracle would happen and Sen would remember everything about her first time here in the Spirit World. The only problem was that they had to lure her to come to the spirit world again and she knew just how to do it. She needed a little help from Haku and the other humans that worked here yet she could pull it off. Yes. Today, Sen was coming home to where she belonged. The Spirit World.  
  
* * * *  
  
Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. I hoped you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Yubaba brings Sen back to the Spirit World. 


End file.
